


Star Sleeper

by Trying2fanfiction



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Guardians of the Galaxy - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-14
Updated: 2014-10-14
Packaged: 2018-02-21 03:52:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2453714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trying2fanfiction/pseuds/Trying2fanfiction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Meredith Quill wakes up in the middle of the night and sings a lullaby to her little Star-lord. One-shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Star Sleeper

Star Sleeper

A wailing cry rang through the dark room. Meredith was jolted awake; her eyes darted around the room and focused on her infant son. She brushed her bangs from her eyes as she moved in to scoop up her precious little boy from his crib. She cooed to him as he fussed and cried. 

“Always awake when the stars are out…” she gave a sniff test, “Hmm not that, hmm are you hungry?” Little Peter was not even a little hungry. “Would you like a lullaby?” she began to rock her son gently to the beat of the song she was about to sing.

“La la lu, La la lu,” as she started to sing, her rocking transitioned into a slow dance.

“Oh, my little star sweeper. I’ll sweep the stardust for you,” Peter blinked away his tears.

“La la lu, la la lu. Little soft fluffy sleeper… Here comes a pink cloud for you.” He gazed up into his mother’s eyes and started to suck on his thumb.

“La la lu, la la lu. Little wandering angel. Fold up your wings, close your eyes.” Peter’s father’s face flashed up in her mind in a bittersweet moment. She kept singing to her little starlight.

 

“La la lu, la la lu. And may love be your keeper. La la lu, la la lu, la la lu. There now, little Star-Lord. Dream on.” Peter gave his mother an angelic yawn and nuzzled into her arms as he drifted off to sleep. Meredith stood in silence for a few moments as she looked out the window to the star studded sky. A small smile crossed her face as she placed her little Star-lord back into his crib.

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own GOTG or Disney in any shape or form. Not making a dime off this fanfic. The song is “La la lu” from Lady and the Tramp. I thought this was the perfect Disney song for Peter Quill’s mother. The things I write at 1am...


End file.
